one day will be friends one day
by 4everbebe
Summary: see how joey and kaiba feel about each JUST A FRIENDSHIP STORY i hope you in joy and please review


A/n this story is about Seto and Joey and how they view each other it's also in Seto and Joey pov I hope you like and please review

Joey pov

I just woke up and its 7:32 am, I can hear my dad in the kitchen looking for some beer or something. He's always like that, getting drunk…always drinking. So I get up to get ready for school. I hate school but I only go to get away from here, get a way from him. I don't bother to brush my teeth are take a shower, even if I wanted to, the water got cut of two days ago, my dad didn't pay the bill because spend it all on alcohol and cigarettes. I why can't I be rich? Why? I heard my door open in there he was the man I call dad he looks piss 'did you eat all the food' he says, I like there food in there 'no…' was all I can say before he punch me in to the wall…

Seto pov

Its 7:32 I working on my new project, I woke up 2 hours ago to work on it I hopefully I finish it before school start. Today we have a test in math but being the genius that I'm am I'll have no problem on it. 'Big brother is you ready to go?' I hear my little brother says. I look at him in nod, he smiles at me I smile back. I love him but some time I wish I had friends my own age to hang out with…

Joey pov

Its now 8:32 and I'm late for school again thanks to my 'dad', I have a few cuts on my face. I already know that my friends are going to ask what happen to me I'll just say that I fell on my face while running to school, some time I wish they didn't care that much. I wish I was rich and than maybe I'll be happy. Finally I made it to class everyone is looking at me, 'what you lookin at' I yell, they turn there heads the teacher just told me to go sit down and I did…

Seto pov

We are reading a book that I read already when I was 6 years old man why do I even go to school? I already learn everything when I was 10 years old thanks to my 'stepfather' I glad he's gone the bastard. I heard the class room door open and there wheeler I wonder what happen to his face but him being stupid he properly ran into a tree are something 'what you lookin at' he's yell, man I can't even talk straight, I was about to say some thing to piss him off but the teacher cut in. there he goes sitting next to his loser friend. Why can't I have friend like him?

Joey pov

I go in sit down next to my friends they always make me happy when I'm mad. I turn my head and kaiba staring at us but he turns his head. Stuck up jackass rich boy man I hate him. He thinks he so better than every one, thinks he own the place, he so cocky and arrogant and self center, he needs to get over himself.

Seto pov

I turn my head as fast as I could I didn't want to get caught staring at the loser friendship gang. But wheeler saw me I know he did. I hate that dog loser 3rd rate duelist, he stupid, a loser, thinks he so cool, wannabe hard but he not, and he's cocky. He needs to be put in his place. Teacher calls us to look at him and listen and I did…

'O.k. class I'm going to pair you guys in two…o.k. lets see tea and yugi, bukura and Tristan, and kaiba and Joey…'

As soon as he said my and wheeler I didn't care what he said after that. Why in the hell would he do that? Me and stupid dog boy together why?

Joey pov

Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Me and rich boy why me? Why? I just had to be pair with him look at him just sitting there will if he think he can boss me around he has another thing coming so I walk over there…

Normal pov

Joey walks over to where kaiba is but before he can say something kaiba says

'Alright wheeler were going to do this my way because you're to stupid to know what you're doing'

'What?!! I have was now jackass that were doing this my way' yells Joey

'Please I bet you don't even know what the project is about dumbass' smirk kaiba, now the whole class was watching yugi and the gang try to clam Joey down but it didn't work

'why you self center asshole what makes you think you so better than every one' yells Joey, who being held back by Tristan and bokura

'It's because I'm am…loser' smirk kaiba this was fun to him

'That's enough both of you stop this now' yells the teacher, who was telling ever one to go back to there seats.

'Whatever' was all kaiba said before he grab his suit case and left

'Yell you better leave rich boy' yell Joey, kaiba just smirk at him than left.

'Come on Joey lets just get back to work' says yugi, Joey just nodded ands sat next to his friends

Seto pov

Stupid dumbass wheeler who does he thinks he is talking to me Seto kaiba like that. Whatever I'll get him back for this. We a least he has friends to talk to about his problems to hang out with. Why can't I have that? Why? I wonder, if I do get friends all they going to is try to use me for my money hahaha like that will happen. You lucky Joey that you have friend some time s I wish I were you, to have friends who knows maybe one day will be friends…maybe…'big brother come on your meeting starts in 10 minutes' yells my mokuba I smirk will at least I have one friend mokuba my little brother

Joey pov

I what the hell, who does that stuck up bastrad, think him his, man I hate. He thinks he so cool. Well at least he got money I'm flat broke, maybe if I had money my dad would like me, my mom would of stay and I can see my sister more, kaiba lucky a least he get to see his little brother more than I do with my sister I envy you kaiba, but a least I have friends who care about me…who knows maybe you'll get friends…maybe well be friends one day kaiba…one day

A/n will hope you like it and please review to let me know what you think thank you!!!!!!


End file.
